Lesson's in Life
by Plastic Prince
Summary: Some lesson's in life can only be taught by someone else. Takes place before Aion appeared. RxCrnOneshot ? Major Hiatus
1. Default Chapter

A simple moment in time that took place between Rosette and Chrno. Before Aion appeared to brainwash Joshua.

**WWWWWWWWWWWW**

Rosette looked up at the bright sky, tugging on one of her messy braids in a thoughtless gesture. She was hoping that her brother was all right, back at the orphanage sick. The image of her sick brother brought a frown to her face as she continued to walk aimlessly through the trees.

He had wanted so badly to come to see Chrno today, but was disappointed that his illness kept him back. So he had handed her a book of his, saying that Chrno would be interested in it.

She looked down at the picnic basket she held, the edges of the worn out leather peeking out from under the checkered blanket that was placed over it.

It was about astrology. She wasn't very interested in it, but she did know some things about it; about how you sign you were born under molds your personality…yeah, that was about it.

But she was sure that Chrno would teach her about it, once she gave the book to him. He was so interesting when telling them stories, so reading from a book would almost be the same. When he spoke, the words seemed to form, giving her a clear picture of what he was saying. It was so easy to understand him.

Rosette blushed a bit, coughing slightly to rid herself of her thoughts. True, he was an attractive demon, but it was just that: he was a _demon_. Even if he were human he still would be out of her reach. He was to perfect to be on this planet.

"Rosette, it's nice to see you again. I see Joshua isn't with you. He's fallen ill again?" Rosette squeaked, looking up quickly to see that she had arrived at her destination without her knowing.

Chrno looked at her curiously, head tilted to the side with the waves of purple silk falling over his shoulder. His red eyes studied her, silently asking if she was all right.

She blushed in embarrassment, covering it up by laughing uneasily, her hand scratching the back of her head.

"Oh, hi Chrno. I was just thinking about a few things." _You were the main thing though. _"And yeah, Joshua is sick today. He over worked himself yesterday. So he made me being this book for you. He thought you would like it." She looked over at the basket, flipping over the blanket to pull out the worn book.

"Here." He took it silently, gazing over the leather cover. His hand ran over the cover, tracing over the golden words printed on top. "So, you want to eat first?" He looked up, his eyes not focusing on her. Then he nodded, his eyes coming back into focus once again.

"That would be nice. What have you brought today? Did you cook anything?" At his grimace she glared, slamming down the basket on the spread out blanket.

"No, unfortunately I didn't. Maybe I should've and shoved it down your throat. That would of taught ya." She took out the wrapped up sandwiches, placing them down in the middle, next the bread and meat, cheese, and then the drinks.

"There. That was all I could sneak out of the kitchen before anyone caught me." She smiled proudly, placing her hands on her hips as she adjusted her legs under her. "So eat on up!"

He nodded, reaching out to grab to gently grab a slice of bread. He took a small nip out of it, eyes closed as he chewed thoughtfully. And she took this time to look him over.

His lashes were long, and fell against his pale cheeks. The purple strands over hair fell into his face, making her want to jump up and attack the offending pieces of hair with a knife.

"Rosette? Is something wrong?" She blinked, and the image of the closed eyed Chrno vanished, leaving her with him staring at her.

"Oh, me? Ah, you see, I was looking at your hair!" He tilted his head slightly, and she nodded enthusiastically. "You see, it's always in your face, and I was wondering if you would let me tie it up for you."

He reached up, running his hand down the back of his head. "In my way? Well, sometimes it is. But you may if you want." Rosette beamed, glad that her lie had worked. She reached up, pulling out one of the ribbons of her two braids. She stood up, walking around Chrno to kneel behind him.

She took the long hair in her hands, careful not to pull any small, delicate hairs. Her hands began to twist the hair in the familiar pattern, her hands doing it to her hair everyday.

She hummed quietly as she worked, closing her eyes as her hands continued to move. It was like a dream. She felt herself in this same position years from now, doing the same thing. Only, it would be her husband who she would be behind right now.

She snapped out of her dream, her hands coming to the end of his hair. She blushed angrily, quickly tying up the end before Chrno noticed something.

"I'm done." She stood up, quickly walking over to her pervious spot, retying her hair into one complete braid instead of two.

"Thank you. I feel better now." He smiled and laid down on his side, his arm propping up his head as he relaxed. He looked peaceful, she noticed, much different from the time she first met him. He always had a frown on his face before, never opening up.

But then, one day, he smiled. Yes, it was a miracle for her. It was so breathtaking, to see the corners of his mouth stretch out slowly, into a beautiful smile. And it was all over a fight between her and Joshua.

"Hey, are you all right? You're spacing out on me. Are you feeling well?" Rosette snapped her head up, seeing Chrno had left his spot on the blanket to lean over her. If it wasn't for his ears, he could've been mistaken for a human.

"Oh, me? Yeah, I was just thinking about something. Hey, do you wanna read the book yet?" She watched as his face fell slightly as he gazed to his left to look at the forgotten book.

"Now? Well…" He hesitated in answering.

"What's wrong? You don't want to read it?" He looked up at her, seeing her expression fall. His eyes widened as she raised his hands.

"No! It's not that! It's just…." Again he hesitated. "I can't…I can't read." She blinked, her depression lifting, only to be replaced by confusion, and then understanding.

"Oh, I see…" She looked down at her hands, wondering on what to do. She could always read to him, true, but she had been waiting for him to read, to hear his voice. Then, the light bulb in her head almost popped from her sudden idea.

"Chrno…." She purred out his name, her eyes lowering as she grinned slightly. He raised an eyebrow, dread filling his heart. Whenever that expression came onto her face, the world was at danger.

"Yes?" Her grin widened out to a full out smile, which was in no way charming.

"I can't teach you how to read! C'mon, it'll be easy!" He blinked, expecting something more…horrible to come about.

"Teach? Do you know even how to read?" Her smile fell and she reached out to grab a loose stone by her. She raised it above her head, preparing to strike him.

"No! I mean, you can teach me! It wouldn't be so bad!" He placed his arms over his head, expecting her to hit him. But his words seemed to have made her happy, and she tossed the stone behind her, a smug grin on her face.

"Then what are you waiting for? Let's get to teaching." So for the next four hours, she taught him the alphabet, both laughing at his sad attempt to correctly say it. She wrote down letters, words, whole sentences, pointing out what each pronunciation of it.

"Rosette, it's late. Why don't you get going back? I-" He paused, the sudden weight on his shoulder making him pause and look down. Rosette had her head on his shoulder, the chalkboard in her hands that her scrawny writing on it. A smile flitted across her face as she breathed out, "Chrno."

His surprise melted away, and a gentle smile replaced it as he moved slightly, leaning on the tree trunk behind him, Rosette's head gently placed on his chest. He quietly took off his brown rough cloak, wrapping it around her small body. Then, placing one around her shoulders, he placed the other behind his head while he gazed up at the stars.

"Sleep young one. We can continue tomorrow, and maybe Joshua would join us."

And no one could ever predict that the tomorrow he spoke of would never come to be.

**WWWWWWWW**

Yeah… My first Chrno Crusade fanfic. I also entered this in a contest, so I hope it's good. Thank you for reading, so please R&R!


	2. A new Lesson

Yeah, people liked this, so I'll continue on. Now, this is very rare for me to do so, so feel special.

WWWWWWW

Rosette ran as fast as she could against the cold wind that stung her face. Tears and sweat mixed together on her cheeks. Her braids flailed wildly, bouncing on her shoulders and back.

She kept up her running, her feet pounding against the hard ground echoing through her head. She had to get to Chrno. She had to get to him!

The light she held in her hand banged against her left leg repeatedly, and she knew she would have a bruise in morning. But she didn't care about herself right now: she needed to tell Chrno about Joshua!

Reaching the place, she slowed to a halt, standing right in front of the sleeping demon. Her breathing was harsh, little puffs of air coming out and twirling in the air, only to be swept away by the wind.

"Chrno…" She saw Chrno's ear twitch, then his eyes peeled open. His chin left his chest, his sleep-ridden eyes looking up at her questionably. But her heart pounded in her chest, the right side of her stomach in pain. Her knees were shaky, and she didn't know if she could find her voice.

"Rosette?" His voice made a warm heat in her chest, and she knew he was going to save Joshua.

"He decided, on his own. Joshua is leaving with Father Remington!" Her heart and her voice gave out as she collapsed to the ground in a panting heap.

"Rosette!" Chrno crawled over to her, placing her head in the crook of his arm. "You ran all the way here? That's two miles! You silly girl, you're freezing." He wrapped his rough cape around her shivering body, and she felt the rough surface of it brush against her face. It felt…comforting.

"Chrno…" she raised her head up and whispered to him, "Joshua…please Chrno…" Chrno closed his eyes and shook his head.

"If he wants to go, then let him. He wants to become stronger for you. He's doing this all for you, not to hurt you." His usually warm words that made her chest burn seemed to make everything freeze. Tears broke through her carefully constructed dam that she had built and welded up in her eyes.

"Chrno…no. I need him here with me." Chrno gingerly wiped away the tears that escaped down her red flushed cheeks, not saying anything. Then…

"Rosette. He loves you. Please understand him. I know are afraid of him being hurt while he's away, but he only wants to get better for you." He stood up, holding her for a moment before placing her now steady feet on the ground. Her dress and coat ruffled violently from the wind, and she winced as the warmth disappeared.

"Chrno…I know he wants to go, but I don't want him to. He's my only family left. What if he…what if he takes ill over there, and I'm not there for him? What if…if he dies….?" She buried her face in her cold hands.

"Rosette…"

An explosion off in the distance made them both start and look off into the distance. Smoke was billowing in the air, the wind blowing it towards their direction.

"Chrno…Oh God! Chrno, it's the orphanage!"

"_Yes, Chrno…What are you going to do now?"_ They both whipped their heads at the new voice. Perched on top of a high branch was an eagle.

"Aion!" Chrno's calm expression melted away into one of hatred. Rosette felt her eyes widen, a weak whimper escaping her mouth as she stared at the new Chrno she never saw before. Fear over took her, and she wrapped her arms around her shivering body.

_"Aw, look Chrno. You're making her afraid of you. That's no way to treat a lady."_ The eagle flapped its wings and cawed out, as if it was laughing.

Rosette took a step back as Chrno whipped around to face her. His crazed expression and frenzied breathing calmed down, and his usual frown that he had always worn before came into place.

_"Chrno, you better hurry to the orphanage."_ Aion spread his wings and took flight, flying towards the billowing smoke.

"Damn you bastard!" Chrno grabbed Rosette's wrist, yanking her towards the path that she had always taken to get here. The wind blew her messing braids and loose hair in her face, tickling her nose and hurting her eyes.

"Rosette! Hold onto me tightly!"

"Huh?" Before she knew what was happening, she was lifted up in strong arms. But there was no sound of rapid footsteps, or the rough bouncing of one running. Just old piercing wind.

She opened her eyes, and she gasped, almost falling out of the man's arms. No, not a man…it was Chrno. She could see his wild hair still, even though cut shorter. He was…breathtaking. All the times she had stared at Chrno, she had always thought he was a beautiful creature. But now he was…simply stunning.

She looked away from him, her eyes widening as she saw they were flying. "Wah! Chrno? We're flying! You're different too!"

He nodded, eyes determined. "Yes, I'll explain everything to you later. Just hold on tight." She nodded, her hair coming fully undone. It flew around her face and she closed her eyes, wrapping her arms tighter around Chrno's well-muscled shoulders.

"There!" His voice broke though her mind and she glanced away from his chest and gasped. It was, indeed, the orphanage, her home, that was engulfed in the flames.

"Oh God! Joshua, I'm coming!" She jumped out of his arms as soon as she felt him touch the ground. She heard him call out for her, but she couldn't stop. No, she had to protect her brother.

WWWWWWWW

Rosette stared at where her brother had been, tears welling up in her eyes. Joshua was gone.

She felt the heavy hand fall on her shoulder and she glanced back, and through teary eyes she saw Chrno. Chrno…

The tears welled up more and she launched herself at him. He simply stared down at her quivering form with sympathy. Then, placing a clawed hand on her head, she stroked the quivering golden locks.

She stayed that way for a few minutes, before sniffed finally and looked up at Chrno. "Chrno? I want to make a contract with you." Chrno abruptly released her and kneeled down to her level, taking hold of her shoulders.

"Rosette, I couldn't let that happen to you. You are too precious to me. You know what would happen if I was to make a contract with you. Rosette, I know you are upset, but your thinking irrationally." Rosette stared up at him, her gaze blank.

"I don't care Chrno. Please, help me save my brother," she whispered. "I don't care if I die, but I just wish to find Joshua. I'm glad you care about me, but I care about him too. Chrno…help me." Chrno stared at her eyes, the painful feeling once again residing in his chest as it did 50 years ago.

"Rosette Christopher…" He let go of her shoulders and bowed his head, "I hereby make a contract with you."

Father Remington stood behind a piece of the ruined orphanage, being witness to their contract.

WWWWWW

Yeah, I know I skipped and changed a lot, but I don't think I could write that much. (Is dazed just thinking about it) And I plan on also writing about her time when she just gets to the convent. And it's not going to be pretty for Rosette.


End file.
